Making collages is a popular hobby. Generally speaking, a collage involves the random placement of irregular shaped cut-outs of pictures, photographs and other graphic materials to create a theme or a storyboard. The typical collage is formed of hand made cut-outs that are placed adjacent to each other or assembled together with irregular gaps between the pieces. The appeal of a collage is based on the irregular-shaped depiction of different scenes, different pictures or different events that, when compiled together, form a story or set a theme that is pleasing to the eye.
Another highly popular and enjoyable pastime that has endured for generations is assembling puzzles. The typical puzzle is different from a collage in that a puzzle is usually formed of preciously cut interlocking pieces that when assembled form a complete autogenous picture. Puzzles are readily commercially available and are generally constructed by printing a high quality photograph or drawing onto a cardboard base and stamping out the individual puzzle pieces with a steel rule die. Puzzles can be made of thicker material by continuous cutting such as with a scroll saw or jigsaw to create varying numbers of interlocking puzzle pieces. A well made puzzle when assembled has pieces that interlock so preciously that the individual puzzle pieces do not distract a great deal from the quality of the picture when the puzzle is completed.
Taking photographs is another hobby that is enjoyed by a high percentage of people throughout the world. The most common means to memorialize an event such as a wedding, a family reunion, a vacation trip, Christmas or other holiday party, and virtually every other type of event that is meaningful to people, is by the use of photographs. Most such photographs are made by the participants although for some occasions such as weddings, commercial photographers are frequently employed. In any event, irrespective of the source, photographs are a common way to help people remember a time, place or event. For this reason, photography has enjoyed perpetual popularity from the time it first became available to the purchasing public.
The invention herein provides a way for an individual to use these three highly popular hobbies togetherxe2x80x94that is, making collages, assembling puzzles and memorializing events or experiences with photography.
The invention herein provides a system for forming a collage of individual puzzle pieces each having thereon a portion of an individual photograph in a manner making it easy and convenient for an individual to produce a memorable lasting displayxe2x80x94that is, a collage, a puzzle and a photographic record of a place or event.
Others have provided somewhat similar concepts and for background information about the creative efforts of others in this field, reference may be had to the following previously issued United States patents:
The present invention relates to a system for making a puzzle using personal photographs. One aspect of the invention can be practiced by providing a kit that an individual can utilize for making a puzzle in which each of the individual puzzle pieces is a part of a photographic collage. The kit typically contains a puzzle board having removable puzzle pieces; a pin knife, a fingernail-type file and a felt tip marker. A further item that may be included is a piece of glass, masonite, or similar item to serve as a cutting board.
Further, the present invention provides a method of making a puzzle picture collage from a collection of individual photographs each having a picture displaying front surface and a rear surface. Such collection of photographs can typically arise as a result of pictures taken on a vacation, trip, at a wedding, anniversary, birthday and so forth. To practice the method, a board A is provided having a plurality of removable mating contiguous puzzle pieces that fit together to cover at least a substantial portion of the board. Each puzzle piece has a circumferential edge. To initiate the sequence of steps to practice the invention, the puzzle pieces are first removed from the board.
A next step in making the picture puzzle collage is to remove a film covering from a front surface of each of the puzzle pieces to expose an adhesive covered front surface. The film may typically be a transparent plastic film that is held in place by the adhesive front surface of each puzzle piece but that is easily removed from the adhesive front surface without disturbing the adhesive which remains secured to the puzzle piece front surfaces.
Thereafter, a next step in the method is to affix a rearward surface of an individual photograph to the adhesive covered front surface of each puzzle piece. This is accomplished by pressing each photograph onto a puzzle piece so that a portion of the photograph extends beyond the full circumferential edge of the puzzle piece.
A next step in the method is to trim away portions of each photograph secured to a puzzle piece that extends beyond the puzzle piece circumferential edge. This can effectively be done with a knife or with small scissors. Thereafter, the edge of the puzzle piece may be shaped such as by the use of sandpaper. After shaping, the edge may, if desired, be colored.
After carrying out the sequence of steps on each of the puzzle pieces, the puzzle pieces are then placed back onto the board in their original positions so that they contiguously mate together to cover at least a substantial portion of the board.